


Let’s talk about you and me

by sthlmsyndr0me



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Harry and Louis love each other, Harry and Louis skype, Harry dislikes Oli, M/M, Mention of phone sex, Oli is annoying, The night there were rumours about them getting married, so they talk marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sthlmsyndr0me/pseuds/sthlmsyndr0me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis chat on the phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s talk about you and me

”Hello?” 

Harry realised he’d almost fallen asleep when Louis called. His voice was even slower and darker than usual.

”Hi love, did I wake you?” Louis could hear every nuance in Harry’s voice, they had talked so much on the phone during their years together it was inevitable.  
”Yeah no, I don’t know, think I was half-asleep? But I’m up now, ’s good to hear your voice” Harry said, sitting up against the headboard in their king size-bed in London. 

He thought he could hear Louis smile at that.

”Yours too babe” said Louis softly. A voice in the background said something that sounded like ’you cheesy fuck’ and Louis snapped a ’fuck you’ before returning to Harry.  
”Oli’s here, if you didn’t gather.” Louis said in a theatrical whisper.  
”Kinda got that, yeah. What are you doing? Are you drunk?” The mere thought of drunk Louis was endearing to Harry, who knew how Louis usually got after a few drinks.  
”No no, sorry to let you down Haz, I’m only on me first beer and we’re just gonna play Fifa I think”

After two seconds of disappointment over not getting to hear drunken love declarations or receiving teasing semi-nudes on snapchat, Harry spoke again.

“Soo, what have you done today? You’ve been so secretive in your texts”  
“Now I can’t tell you that, can I?” Louis teased. This woke Harry up.  
“You’ve been buying my birthday gift haven’t you?” he said excitedly. 

Louis always got him the best gifts, both for Christmas and his birthday and pretty much all year round. Beautiful jewellery, extravagant shirts that were just Harry’s taste (Louis teased him about them but they both knew Louis loved it when Harry wore them) and romantic get-away’s just for the two of them. He was somewhat of a gift-master.

“A gentleman never tells Harold.” Louis said, sounding pleased over Harry’s enthusiasm.  
“You have! You better not have bought it on Best Buy though, I saw the pics, you know.”  
“Of course I didn’t, give me some credit!”  
”So you did buy it today?”

Louis groaned, there was no winning this. He changed the subject while Harry giggled.

”So you’ve been stalking me on twitter have you?”  
”Oh yes, it’s been very fun.” Harry sounded so delighted that Louis knew something was up.  
”Spit it out Harry, I can hear you’re dying to say something” he said, sipping on his beer.  
“People are speculating that we’re planning a wedding you know”, Harry smirked.  
“Wait, what?” Louis said with a hoarse voice, having just choked on his beer. They had been engaged for quite sometime, but still.  
“Yeah, they call it our larriage” Harry was giggling again. “It’s actually pretty adorable, we should put that on our invitations when we do get married.”  
“Hold your horses Harold, one thing at a time. Why do they think we’re getting married?”  
“I don’t know really, I think because people saw us at that bakery before you flew to LA? And I think one of the fans I met today said she met me at a church.”  
“Since when do you follow Larry-update accounts babe?” Louis joked warmly.  
“I get around on twitter, mind you! I don’t have much to do when you’re out buying groceries half across the world.” It was meant to come out as fake-exasperated, but mostly sounded a bit hurt.  
“Babe…”

Louis’ voice was slow and soft, sounding sorry. It wasn’t even his fault, they both knew that.

“No no, it’s fine, really. I just meant I have a lot of free time at the moment.” Harry said lightly, trying to get back to the mode they had been in just a few moments ago.  
“You know that if it was up to me I’d get you here in a heartbeat.”  
“I know”  
“Or if it was up to me I’d be home in London again”  
“Lou…”  
“Or better yet, if it was up to me it’d be us getting papped grocery shopping”  
“If ifs and buts were candy and nuts we’d all have a merry christmas” Harry chanted, and it was so random it made Louis laugh. Harry listened contently to the sound.  
“You’re qouting Sheldon again. Have you been watching the big bang theory?”  
“It was on channel 4, I can’t help it!”  
“Mhm” Louis said nonchalantly, but Harry could still hear him smiling. 

They were quiet for a few moments, just breathing in unison. It was Harry who broke the silence.

“It would be me loading the groceries instead of Oli.”  
“What are you on about?” Louis said, sounding confused.  
“If we got papped shopping! It would be me, you never help with that.”  
“That is a a blatant lie Harold, I refuse to listen to this.”  
“It’s true! The fans have figured it out as well. But I don’t mind, you can just look hot as fuck smoking while I do it.”  
“I do look good like that. But it’s still a lie.”

Harry shuffled in bed, laying down on his side, with the phone pressed between the pillow and his ear. The room was dark except from the yellow streetlight that seeped in through the curtains, and he heard a lonely car drive past outside. He thought about how he usually saw Louis smoking, not in staged photographs with a girl that looked like his sibling, but sitting on their balcony floor in boxers only.

“What are you wearing?” Harry said, trying to sound innocent.  
“Oh, that green jumper you got me last month actually, it’s very comfy, thanks babe. Looks just like the shade of your eyes too, I always think about that” Louis blabbered, clearly not getting Harry’s intentions.  
“Louis…”  
“What?” he said confused.  
“I asked what you’re wearing? C’mon, you know…”

Louis caught up in Harry’s mind-set and gasped.

“Harry! Oli is literally in the room with me!” he laughed.  
“Tell Oli to fuck off.” Harry answered seriously.  
“I tell Oli to fuck off all the time but he never listens.”

You fuck off, Harry heard an annoyed (and annoying, in Harry’s opinion) voice shout in the background.

“Oi, I pay your bills ginge, go bring me another beer!” Louis shouted in response.

Harry knew Louis was just taking the piss but it sounded as if Oli actually left the room to do as he was told. Louis lowered his voice when he spoke again.

“You’re so needy Harry, we literally went twice yesterday.”  
“I’m not needy” Harry pouted.  
“I can hear you pout Harry.”  
“Well, ‘s not my fault you look so good grocery shopping.”  
“Babe, seriously, this domestication kink you’ve got going on, it’s getting out of hand” Louis said, sounding the opposite of disapproving. Harry smirked.

Oli returned with Louis’ beer and Harry heard him take a big gulp after saying thanks away from the phone.

“Ok, I should get back to kicking Oli’s ass at Fifa, he’s getting impatient. We’ll skype properly tomorrow, ok babe?”  
“You promise?”  
“I promise, for as long as you like. I’ll ban Oli from the house and be at your disposal all day. Sounds good?”  
Despite the fake vomit sounds and loud snickering in the background, Harry’s heart made a backflip.  
“Sounds good.”  
“Lovely, I can’t wait.” Louis said earnestly. “You should go to sleep now love, it’s gotta be the ass crack of dawn in England?”

Harry looked at his phone, 04.52. Damn. He stifled a yawn.

“Ok, fine, but it still sucks sleeping alone, I never get used to it.”  
“Snuggle up with one of the bears” Louis joked. 

Harry had actually considered this but realised none of the bears were soft enough. He didn’t tell Louis about it.

“Good night Lou.”  
“Sweet dreams Haz, I love you.”  
“Love you too. Bye.”  
“Bye.”

The phone went dead after Louis hung up, and their king size bed felt too big again. Louis always complained about the bed being too big when Harry was in LA, and Harry really understood it now. It sucked.

Harry fell asleep twenty minutes later, with the image of Louis on the balcony engraved in his mind and the knowledge that everything would change drastically in just a few months comforting him.


End file.
